


Butterfly (Prologue Mix)

by orphan_account



Series: Interlude [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (although that isn't mentioned here), Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, Learning English, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, idol!jimin, music producer!Namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now, it was no surprise to Jimin’s parents when he had come out to them as bisexual during sophomore year of high school. In fact, his decision to audition to become an idol was more of a surprise than that information - the black haired man assumed that it was because his first kiss had been the next door neighbour’s son when he was ten, or the fact that he would always come back from ‘studying’ at Jeongguk’s house with swollen lips and bruises up and down his neck and chest. Basically, Jimin had never needed to come out to his parents.So it wasn’t a surprise to him when he took one look at Tony’s selca (selfie in English, Jimin reminded himself) and thought, ‘My goodness, this man is gorgeous.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching American Hustle Life again and decided that #Jony is love and life and I had to write them - so I did. Takes place in the same universe as Monster (although there is no mention of Hobi or Taehyungie or any abusive relationship at all).
> 
> Title comes from the song of the same name by BTS - I was listening to it as I wrote the first half of this before switching to another song and instantly thinking of the next part of this series as I finished this. I hope you guys like it!

“Okay, so what exactly is ‘hi, how are you’ again?”

“Hi, how are you?”

“And how do I say, ‘My name is Park Jimin’?”

“My name is Park Jimin.”

“...can you repeat ‘hi, how are you’?”

Jimin looked up at Namjoon with wide brown eyes, giving the older a sheepish smile, and the rapper groaned loudly. Namjoon had been teaching Jimin the English language for well over a year now to help him break into the American music industry (because being a KPop idol was great and all, but Jimin was a small man with big dreams, and he’d be damned if he somehow prevented himself from getting international recognition for doing what he loved), so the basics were quite easy for him.

“Jimin-ah, you _know_ all of this. I don’t know why you’re so nervous about meeting this guy.” Namjoon said, rubbing his temple with a sigh before looking back at his currently black haired friend.

“Hyung, you _know_ that I get nervous meeting new people. Especially since he’ll be helping me get famous in America. I have to make sure my English is perfect when I meet him.” Jimin said, crossing his arms over his chest as he practically glared at Namjoon.

“You’ll be fine. Now get out, Seokjin-hyung will be home any moment and I haven’t started cleaning up the kitchen yet.” Namjoon said as he started waving Jimin out of the small studio apartment. Jimin simply laughed at him as he stumbled out the front door, making sure he had everything before walking to the elevator.

He put his headphones in and stepped into the elevator, clicking the right button before feeling the elevator jolt and go down. The black haired man scrolled through his playlist before clicking on a song, hearing the first notes play before his ringtone alerted him to a new text message. Blinking in confusion, Jimin clicked on the notification and lifted his phone back up from his pocket, seeing that it was a message from the man he was meeting at a local coffee shop.

**[ TONY JONES : 12:47:03 ] - I know it’s before one o’clock, but I’m already here. I figured that I should get here early so we’d have a place to sit down and talk.**

Jimin smiled to himself as he read the message, registering that he could understand all of it. He carefully typed out a reply, reading over it several times to make sure it made sense in English before sending it.

**[ PARK JIMIN : 12:49:58 ] - That is fine! I know that I will most likely know which of the customers is you, but would you mind sending a picture of yourself so I am certain?**

That was the part that freaked Jimin out slightly - getting up the courage to ask for a selca from this guy was one of the most nerve wracking things he had ever done. As the elevator doors opened, he pocketed his phone and stepped out. It wasn’t too far of a walk from Namjoon and Seokjin-hyung’s apartment building to the coffee shop, which is why he decided to go freak out to Namjoon in the first place.

Suddenly, during the quiet from one song changing to the next, his phone pinged twice, and Jimin hurried to get it out of his pocket. After a little bit of fighting with his skinny jeans, he managed to get his phone out to see two text messages from Tony.

**[ TONY JONES : 12:52:34 ] - Sorry about the delay, I was getting my coffee. Of course you can have a picture, Jimin.**

**[ TONY JONES : 12:52:49 ] -** **_Sent a picture._ **

Jimin held his breath as he scrolled down from the message to the picture, his brown eyes widening behind his sunglasses as he took in the face of the other man.

Now, it was no surprise to Jimin’s parents when he had come out to them as bisexual during sophomore year of high school. In fact, his decision to audition to become an idol was more of a surprise than that information - the black haired man assumed that it was because his first kiss had been the next door neighbour’s son when he was ten, or the fact that he would always come back from ‘studying’ at Jeongguk’s house with swollen lips and bruises up and down his neck and chest. Basically, Jimin had never needed to come out to his parents.

So it wasn’t a surprise to him when he took one look at Tony’s selca (selfie in English, Jimin reminded himself) and thought, _‘My goodness, this man is gorgeous.’_ And to him, Tony was, with his closely cropped black hair and the white smile that contrasted beautiful with his dark skin. The selca showed just enough of Tony’s body to show off the golden chain hanging around his neck that was paired with black ink artfully drawn down his chest and arms.

Jimin may have been half in love at this point.

The black haired man looked up just in time to see that the coffee shop was coming up, and he stopped on the sidewalk before he could be seen through any of the windows. Jimin held his phone up and took a quickly selca (it would have to do for now) before hitting send, taking his time to type out a message as well.

 **[ PARK JIMIN : 12:55:35 ] -** **_Sent a picture._ **

**[ PARK JIMIN : 12:55:57 ] - Sorry in advance about the sloppy look, it’s laundry day at home and my roommate Yoongi was doing his clothes this morning.**

Jimin took a deep breath before tugging off his headphones, wrapping them around his hand and shoving them deep into the front pocket of his jeans. He turned off his ringtone so it wouldn’t startle anyone and bring him some unneeded and unwanted attention (okay, so Namjoon said that watching television shows in English would help him practice. And while Namjoon had suggested FRIENDS...Jimin had decided to go the cartoon route and watch Kim Possible. What? It was a good show!). He nervously adjusted the snapback on his head before stepping into the coffee shop, going straight to the cashier instead of looking around for Tony.

“Hello, an Americano please? Just a medium is fine.” Jimin said, giving the girl behind the register a small smile. He slid his sunglasses up to rest on his forehead and pulled out his wallet, handing over his card to pay. She blushed at her smile as she rang him up, but Jimin wasn’t in the right mindset to properly flirt with her today - he was still hung up about how handsome Tony was and how he’d be sitting across from him in just a short time.

“And a name for your cup?” She - Jisoo, after reading her name tag - asked, holding up a cup with a smile directed across the counter at him.

“Jimin.” He answered, half paying attention to what was going on. She nodded and wrote it down before handing off the cup, and Jimin moved down to the counter where he was to pick up his drink.

As he waited, Jimin could almost feel the exact moment in time when Tony found him, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt the dark eyed gaze on his back. He was too nervous to turn around, focusing on tucking his wallet back into his pocket and trying to get his hands to stop shaking. And suddenly a cup was being pressed into its grasp and his feet were turning him around and leading him to sit down at a table, across from -

“So you’re the Park Jimin I’ve heard so much about.” Tony said, a warm smile almost taking over his face. Jimin registered that he was being spoken to in Korean, in his native language, and he could barely keep the surprise off his face as Tony continued to talk. “When I heard your music, I didn’t expect that you would be so…”

“Short?” Jimin said, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. As expected, Tony let out a deep, full body laugh, and Jimin could feel his cheeks starting to burn a bright red. He tried to think of something that would salvage him from the moment, but the other had already beaten him to a response.

“I was going to say normal, but short works too.” Tony said, leaning back in his seat slightly before sitting up again. “I’m Tony, and it’s nice to meet you.” He reached a hand across the table, and Jimin stared at it for a moment before reaching out and taking it.

And _wow_ , he didn’t expect Tony’s hands to be so _big_ compared to his, holy shit.

“I’m Jimin.” He said, biting down on his bottom lip to fight the eye crinkling smile that threatened to surface (he didn’t want to scare the other away with the intensity of it). “You’re speaking Korean.”

“I am. I got myself a teacher when I first heard your music so I would be able to talk to you.” Tony said, his hand lingering in Jimin’s for longer than what he thought was usually socially acceptable before pulling it back. “I didn’t want you to have to go through the trouble of learning English, especially since I came to South Korea to talk to you and not the other way around.”

“That’s very nice, thank you.” Jimin said, his heart almost bursting out of his chest as he heard Tony’s reasoning for learning Korean - he knew how difficult it was to learn another language just from a whim.

“Plus, it helps that I can now talk to the cutest guy I have met since I heard his music.” Tony said, putting his arms on the table and leaning forward. Jimin was confused for a moment before the compliment registered, and he could only grin widely and blush even brighter as the darker man laughed.

Yep, he was falling in deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please PLEASE comment and let me know how I did. Also let me know if there is anything specific you want to see from me when it comes to this series (unfortunately I already have all my ships for this series planned out, but you can always give me songs and prompt ideas you want to see!).


End file.
